Temptation
by waltzingwonders
Summary: Damon and Elena have something in common. Temptation. He wants her and she can't help but want him. Bloodlust is a funny thing when it gets complicated One-shot, bad summary check it out ;


Damon and Elena-Tempation.

Don't worry i am still writing JALEX just fancied a change. i LOVE DAMON AND ELENA- soooo much

i was going to put a kiss in but as i was writing it just didnt feel....RIGHT? anyway ENJOY i spent a lot of time on it please NO FLAMES!

btw- i still very much like stefan ;)

i dont not own TVDs but i wish i did. could i ask santa? x

* * *

_Dear diary_

_I can't help but be afraid. What Stefan has told me has made me think twice about the world we live in. Is every nightmare and ghost story true? Do witches and warlocks walk around in secret day after day? Along with vampires and werewolves, could twilight be true as well?_

_I don't know what to believe and the worst part is I think I always knew something like this surrounded Stefan, something bad-_

Elena scanned over her freshly written entry. Trying to convince herself that it was untrue. That Stefan made it up. In frustration she threw her journal on the bed and began to pace around her room. Unsure of what to do. "Bored Much?" Elena turned to look at the silky smooth voice that interrupted her thoughts. "How did you get in here?" she asked looking him up and down. Damon Salvatore was by far the most attractive man Elena had ever met. He was different to Stefan. Stefan was beautiful and gentle yet Damon had something that Stefan didn't. Danger. The thought that she was in danger around him, made Elena shiver from excitement. Her whole body set on fire as he walked towards her. He was so close Elena was itching to touch him but she pinned her hands to her sides. _That's what Damon does_, Elena thought. _He messes with you_. Makes you forget. A smirk smile showed on his face, like he knew Elena was trying hard to resist him. "You invited me in, remember?" He said quietly, his voice set a shiver up and down Elena's spin. He unnerved her. He leaned his head closely towards Elena, like he was testing her. Elena moved her head to the side so it was impossible for him to look at her with those eyes. Those eyes, that appeared in her dreams sometimes. He laughed to himself and moved away. The gesture sent a draft of cold wind into Elena's face, which made her feel more afraid. "What do you want Damon?" she asked her voice shaking slightly. She noticed Damon was lying on the bed propping himself up on his elbows. "I thought I would give my favorite human a visit," he said, his hand trailing along the blue velvet cover of Elena's diary. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" he bit his lip and raised his eyebrows. Teasing Elena was his favorite pass time recently. Usually day after day he would torment St. Stefan but after seeing Elena's reaction to him, Damon found this new hobby very intriguing. Not to mention the more time he spent with Elena, the easier it was to learn how to read her facial expressions. Seeing as the necklace she wore barred him from looking into her mind, he had to play the long game. Temptation. Every time they met Damon knew Elena craved him, and it made him feel good. Damon laughed. "Wow, you know Stefan keeps a diary. It's very...entertaining." he said looking for the right words. "He writes about you, you know. Things you do together." He scoffed "You surprise me!" "Stop it Damon. What do you really want?" puffed Elena furious that Damon had read about her and Stefan's relationship. In a second Damon was right up against Elena. She stepped back in a daze; her palms were somehow against the coolness of her bedroom wall. Yet Damon was still too close. Closer than she would have liked, but she didn't tell him to move. As she breathed she swore she saw him take in her breath and shut his eyes for a second, enjoying her sweet scent. "Damon, stop it" she managed to choke out with the courage she plucked up. "Why? Why Elena, this is right. You know it " he whispered in her ear. He ran his hand up and down her forearm, leaving a trail of goose bumps.

" The one thing this isn't Damon is right" she said finding sudden strength from within her to face him. "Don't you care at all about Stefan?'

He started to answer with tremendous ease till Elena held up her finger to silence him "don't even answer that, I already know the answer. How could you be anymore selfish Damon?" Damon looked appalled and shocked at this sudden honesty Elena was speaking, everything she had thought in the last couple of days was flooding out of her and now that she had started, she didn't know how to stop. " I am NOT some human girl you can manipulate into doing what you want, and I am not a way for you to get at Stefan. And most of all-" Elena said sticking her head towards Damon, and with as much spite and viciousness she said " I AM NOT CATHERINE"

She kept his gaze as a smile creped onto his face. This annoyed Elena most; this was all just a game to Damon. He stepped away from Elena, which let her have room to breath and calm herself down. " No Elena, no your defiantly not Catherine." He paced towards her dresser looking at the picture of her and bonnie from when they were five. Bonnie's curls were wilder and Elena had lost her two front teeth, but the two of them smiled nevertheless. He smiled at the picture, and then carefully put it back in the same position as it was. He turned to face Elena.

"You don't think much of me do you?" he asked

"No I don't. What you do Damon is wrong. You don't just kill people you torture them, even if you leave them alive you wreck the person inside"

He looked down for a while, thinking and when he lifted his head up Elena saw a side she had never seen. His face softened and his eyes looked…sad. "I'm not all bad Elena." He whispered quickly. " I use to be good, but I'm-" he stopped. He wasn't sure why he was telling her all this. He swore he would never tell anybody ever. He stood up tall and faced Elena head on " I'm what people expect me to be. The bad-boy. The useless waste of space. I am never wanted anywhere and I don't mind that because I shouldn't exist. And after a while of people telling you that. You start to believe it. You start to…become it and then you don't know how to stop" he was looking past Elena now, out of her door and out the window at the end of the hall, at the moon. She stepped forward to try and draw back Damon's attention. " I don't believe that" she said, " I believe you are who you are because you choose. What you do and think and say is up to you nobody else Damon. You should be able to see that". He looked up at Elena and stared at her in the eyes and for the first time Elena could see. Damon had let his guard down and in the few minutes that followed Elena could tell that what Damon had told her, he honestly thought was true. He broke her gaze by looking towards the doors that led out to her balcony. "I should go" he whispered "sorry for bothering you Elena" and when he said that Elena, for some reason Elena had no idea what, grabbed his arm pulling him back to look at her. Confusion covered his face as very sweetly and lightly Elena placed a small kiss on his cheek and all he did was stare. She smiled at him. "You are a good person Damon. Prove it to me... and you won't be suck an annoyance" he laughed. He lifted his hand to her face and stroked her soft olive colour skin " Elena, Elena, Elena" he dropped his hand and walk to the doors which were now suddenly open. Before leaving he turned half his body round to look at Elena over his shoulder with that half crooked smile he loved to wear.

"And give up my favorite new pass time?" then he was gone leaving a confused Elena in the middle of her room flustered and confused, hearing his ghost laughter. She sat down and thought quietly. _What just happened?

* * *

_

_What you THINK??? please R&R it helps a girl out ;) _

ISeeTheColours x


End file.
